Melee Halberd
An extension of a requirement for a reliable close-combat system against the BETA, the Melee Halberd are a classification of weapons that serve as a pilot's fallback option were he/she to run out of ammuntion. While melee combat is not a particularly positive prospect against most BETA, a skilled pilot can and will be able to be as effective up close as he/she is at far with an Assault Gun, or even more. Most American TSFs are not calibrated nor equipped with a primary melee weapon, as their combat doctrine does not allow for prolonged close-quarters contact against the BETA. Type-74 PB Blade The standard Japanese melee weapon, the longsword-styled PB Blade first saw service in 1974 as the primary melee weapon for their F-4J Gekishins, using momentum as the weapon's primary means of defeating combatants. The weapon has remained virtually unchanged since then, serving as the trusted primary close-combat weapon for all of Imperial Japan's TSFs up till 2004 and counting. It can be fitted with a protective sheath that allows it to be used as a training weapon by covering its sharp edges and dampening its impact. While the weapon was first developed by the United States and shipped with the F-4Js, it is not in use with their military, with the exception of certain test units. There, the weapon is classified as the CIWS-2A. XCIWS-2B Close In Weapon System A prototype melee weapon developed by the United States exclusivly for the YF-23 Black Widow II. It was used during the units' flight and combat trials in the ATSF program. The weapon is similar in shape to the Type-74 PB Blade, but is straighter, lacks a noticable bolt position, and boasts an all-round improvement to performance. Like the Black Widow II, the weapon never entered production. Type-77 Close Range Battle Halberd In use with Chinese forces, especially with their J-10s, the Type-77 Battle Halberd shares a rough shape similarity with the PB Blade, but while the PB Blade uses momentum to cut its targets, the Battle Halberd relies more on the wieght of itself to achieve the same results. Thus it achieves slower swinging and turning speed and in combat. The Battle Halberd is also exported to East Germany. BWS-8 Flugelberte In the shape of a one-handed axe, the Flugelberte is the primary melee weapon of European Union forces, especially for their EF-2000 Typhoons. BWS-3 Great Sword A large melee sword in the shape of a two-handed blade, the BWS-3 is nicknamed by many to be the "Fort Slayer"; the weapon is the opposite of the slashing-oriented PB Blade/Battle Halberd, and is capable of piercing the large body of the Fort-class, or completely severing its leg joints during combat. The weapon also bears a ceremonial and parade nature, often used as a display during such events. Falcate Sword The primary French melee weapon, the Falcate Sword is the most unique weapon yet, and by far the largest of all melee halberds (not counting the BWS-3). Some have nicknamed the weapon the "Death Scythe" because of its sword tip ending in a sickle curved downwards. It is notably used by the Rafale. Trivia *These class of weapons are known as Melee Halberds despite only one of them being axe-like in shape. A true halberd has a blade resembling an axe-head, with a sharp tip added and mounted on a pole, usually used as a pushing weapon by infantry to improve their melee range. *The PB Blade bears a slight resemblance to the larger weapon of the Magoroku Exterminate Swords, a pair of blades and a model kit-only weapon that belongs to Evangelion Unit 1 of Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The Type-77's design is based off the Chinese da dao. *The Flugelberte's shape is reminisent of a bardiche. Gallery VLCpic-YxY Samurai moment.png|A Type-00F and a Shiranui Second Phase 1 engaging in melee combat. rival-chan go.png|F-4Js using Type-74 PB Blades fitted with training sheathes. Sword stunt.png|F-4J wielding a Type-74 PB Blade. French violation.jpg|A Rafale wielding a Falcate Sword. Bo feng 1.jpg|J-10Xs wielding Type-77 Battle Halberds. angry angry anett.jpg|An MiG-21 of the Nationale Volksarmee with both Type-77 Battle Halberd and [[Supplemental_Armor#DS-3_Multi-Purpose_Supplemental_Armor|DS-3 Schurzen]] equipped. VLCpic-Gravity center spec.png|A technical diagram comparing the center of gravity on melee halberds Category:TSF Armaments Category:Tactics Category:TSF Category:Hardware and Technology